Safe & sound
by Brave-little-duck
Summary: "You and I'll be safe and sound." Rated T for swearing, abuse and slight mentions of rape.


**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or spiderman.**

* * *

James was sitting at home watching a rerun of a peanuts comic special. It was raining like crazy outside; you could catch your death in the storm. His Mom was at work, and his brother was at a friend's house. He was so bored he'd give anything to go hang out with his friends, but it was a house rule that you can't leave when no else is home. Out of nowhere he started to hear the voice of his best friend Kendall

'_Yo, James! It's Kendall, answer your phone! Yo jam-'He_ realized that it was his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" All James could hear was angry man yelling.

"_You worthless asshole! I told you not to talk back to me! Now you're going pay for it you pathetic little shit._"

"Kendall, is that you? Are you there?"

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I'm so sorry. Please don't hit me."_ Kendall's voice pleaded thru the phone. A gasp came rippling through the phone and a crash.

James knew in that moment was going on. He didn't care about the rules, he ran out the front door into the pouring rain. Kendall's house was only five minutes away. James slipped on the wet ground and fell on his back. He quickly got back up and ran even faster. He turned onto Kendall's street and sprinted towards the blonde's house. He busted the front door open and waited to hear a sound signaling were Kendall was. A loud cry for help came from upstairs. James slowly made his way up the stair case just so he wouldn't risk getting caught.

Kendall's voice came through his bedroom door "Please, I'm sorry! I_ -._" He was cut off by his abusive father.

"I said shut up! Where are your precious little friends now, huh?"

With that James kicked the door open "Leave him alone!" he yelled.

Kendall's father turned to look at who was interrupting his beating session. "Oh yeah," he sneered "And what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?"

James brought his leg up took a hard kick to the older man's stomach. He fell back hard onto the ground. But in a matter of seconds he back up on his feet, headed straight for James. James quickly stuck his foot out and tripped the old man making him fall down the stairs.

"Jamie?" a weak voice croaked.

James looked over to his friend. He was covered in cuts and bruises, new and old. He helped Kendall up to his feet. "Let's get out of here." He went to the window and unlocked, and helped his hurt friend get out. The rain was coming down even harder than before. After a minute they were both back on the ground and they began to run. They boys were at James' house in a matter of four minutes. James shut the door behind him and locked it to make sure no one would get in. James and Kendall were both drenched in water.

"Stay here," James told his blonde friend "I'll get you some dry clothes. I think you left some here from last time you slept over." He ran up to his room picking out random items that belonged to Kendall. James went back down to where his friend was holding a sweat shirt that was two sizes too big for both of them and a pair of flannel pajamas covered in Spiderman.

"Thank you." Kendall muttered as he took the clothes from James and went into the bathroom to change. He came out to find James sitting on the couch staring out into space as if he was concentrating on something that wasn't there. Kendall sat down next to him, neither one of them saying a word.

"How long has he been doing this?" James asked quietly. "Hurting you, I mean."

"Since I was twelve, so right after the divorce. He blamed it on me. The only reason I put up with it was so he wouldn't hurt Katie. I couldn't watch him hurt her so I became his personal punching bag."

"So for the last four years, you've just let him hit you?"

"And some other things," He looked up at James with the saddest expression he's ever seen. "Why did you come help me?"

"Because," James said turning to look at him. "We're brothers, and brothers have each other's back. They keep each other safe."

Kendall looked down to keep his tears from coming out. He felt James wrap his arms around him and finally let the tears come pouring out. Violent sobs escaped from Kendall's mouth as he cried in the protective arms of his best friend. He always told himself not to cry, because if he cried the he'd be showing weakness, which he can't stand being weak.

"I hate him," he told James "I hate my dad so much."

"I hate him too. What did he do to you?" James replied.

"Mostly just hit me. But if I was late or if he was drunken then-." He trailed off unable to finish the sentence. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I should've noticed. I'm gonna go call my mom and ask her to come home from work. She can help." James said as he was getting up. Kendall grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No," he said "Stay … please." He begged.

James nodded and sat back down on the couch. Kendall buried his head into James chest as he continued to quietly sob. James rested his chin on Kendall's head and started to slowly rub his friends back, attempting to calm him down.

"It's going to be okay, Kendall. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'm going to make sure you and Katie never have to see him again. You won't be his punching bag any longer." James told him.

"You promise?"

"I promise Kendall. You're going to stay right here," James told him. "Where I can keep you safe and sound."

* * *

**You might notice that this is a repost! Only because it got taken down due to lyrics :/ But I made it a bit longer and hopefully better! Please enjoy and maybe even leave a nice review? :)**

**~B**


End file.
